mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
My Monster Rancher Wiki
NEW EVENT! Halloween Event! From now until November 1st, training a Lv4 or higher monsters can give special prizes. See Updates below or ingame for details. Welcome to the My Monster Rancher Wiki! My Monster Rancher is the latest in the Monster Rancher series, available on Android mobile phones and now on iOS for iPhones, iPods, and iPads. Check it out on the Android Market! or the iTunes App Store. My Monster Rancher features 275 unique monsters to train and raise. Monsters can face off against computer opponents or other players' monsters, go on adventures for rare items, and be combined with other monsters to create stronger ones. The game also features a neighbor system in which you can help your friends enhance their monsters, battle them, or combine with their monsters. My Monster Rancher is developed by Tecmo Koei and presented by Mobage. It is free to play, but offers special items for coins bought with real cash. Learn more about.... Monsters ** Items ** Adventure ** Battles ** Techniques Training ** Missions ** NPCs ** Experience ** Age ** Glitches ** Game Art ** Combining ** NeighborsExternal sites (Additional info): Monster Rancher Metropolis Latest My Monster Rancher game news __NOEDITSECTION__ October 25th, 2012: Starting today and running until November 1st is the Halloween Event. Every time you train a monster of level 4 or higher you might get a Pumpkin Head or a Witch's Hat. The more Heads or Hats you collect the better prizes you'll get, including Food, Orbs, Scrolls, and Mystery Disks of Cat-O'-Lantern or Chaos Dragon. The top collectors of Heads and Hats will be given additional prizes, with the top 100 getting a new Ranch background, and the top 300 getting a Copper Peach. So get out there and start training! October 10th, 2012: Welcome to the Martial Arts Training Hall adventure! From now until Oct 21st this special adventure area will be available. This adventure is about improving your monster with attribute boosts and new techniques. As you work your way through the layers larger and larger attributes increases are available, along with better and better techniques. The first layer is for 4th level and higher monsters, and the tenth layer is for level 13+ monsters. So get out there and do your best! September 13, 2012: New Event coming soon. On Sept 20 a new event will begin. To participate in some of it you're going to need specific monsters. To assist you with that each day for the next week you'll be receiving a monster disk of one of the required monsters: Sept 13 - Piroro, Sept 14 - Ripper, Sept 15 - Henger, Sept 16 - Monol, Sept 17 - Joker, Sept 18 - Dragon, Sept 19 - Durahan. So remember to come back every day to get the Monster Disk, and the event will start on Sept 20th, so make sure your monster are ready by then! August 26, 2012: From now until August 30th the new adventure area, Korupu Frest Guardian Adventure, is available. Prizes can include food, items, orbs, scrolls, cards, lottery tickets, and a mystery disk for the special Phoenix monster Bluzzard. If you defeat the final boss you could get the Woodie Mystery Disk. Cards are to be collected for future prizes, and lottery tickets allow access to another adventure area. April 27, 2012: A new adventure area, the Isle of Reincarnation, was made available, allowing access to the Phoenix family of monsters. This area is available from April 27 through May 9. March 13, 2012: An announcement regarding a sale on items in the store was released. From March 13-March 27, orbs and scrolls were available at discounted prices. These items are all only purchasable by Mobacoin. Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:All Pages